Kindling
by Varity Sinning
Summary: After four years in Salem's Witches' University, Hermione is ready to face challenges and rewards that wait for her in Britain. Sequel to- Giving the Mickey to Hermione.
1. Chapter 1

**AN/This is a sequel to Giving Hermione the Mickey**

**I only own the plot**

**Kindling**

**Tidings**

* * *

Dear Professor Severus Snape,

The time is come that I return to the country, I have outstanding matters to attend to. My time in learning institutions is not over, however it does not upset my plans for the future. As you know from letters I have sent in recent years, that my parents have written-me-off as a bad job. I hope to repair that breech. I will cross my fingers for it to go well.

In case you are too polite to ask; I have heard about Ron. Beyond that there are other matters of a personal nature I must deal with, so if on the off-chance you run into any Order or D.A. members please do not mention my return. I think I'll have enough on my plate without dealing with that as well. I will see to that in due course. There are so many things I wish to tell you, but the parchment hasn't enough space to contain everything. Suffice it to say it will create a healthy dose of dinner conversation.

I am thrilled to be returning, though admittedly I do feel somewhat exposed. The fall out from my last year has had long lasting effects. I trust that this will see to itself over time, regardless I can't help but suffer some nervous anxiety over the situation in which I have found myself.

Worries aside, I expect you will see me on twenty-second, June. I won't say any more, except I plan on staying several days before I depart for the second leg of my journey. I'm afraid if I say any more, you will still be reading this missive when I arrive.

Sincerest Wishes,

Hermione J. Granger


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- **Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter Universe, only my ideas.

**Date Modified-July 22, 2010  
**

**Kindling**

**Tenterhooks**

"Aberforth tell me, how was I suppose to focus on the batches of potions that are needed for Poppy if I'm running around trying to figure out what she is saying? She doesn't say much of anything. And there are all these contradictions- like here where she says she's returning, and there where she says she'll be here for a few days." The parchment was tatty and smeared in Snape's grasp. "What am I suppose to make out of that?"

"Listen Snape, if I've told you once, I've told you a half-dozen times ask her when she gets here. Speaking of which, shouldn't you go to the station to wait for her. She'll be here soon I expect."

"Right." Severus paid the barman for the coffee. "Here, thanks."

Walking up the high street in Hogsmeade was a quiet affair, as most of the foot traffic had moved into the Three Broomsticks. _It had been a balmy June night when he last saw her_. That night years ago imprinted itself in his mind; closing his eyes Severus allowed the scent memory to permeate his brain. Tantalizingly close he could almost feel and smell some of the balminess and the fragrant pollen of that summer day. Severus folded the letter more carefully than it's shabbiness would suggest, and tucked it into an inner pocket of his dress coat.

Without his robes, he felt naked and wondered if having them on would possibly make him feel any better. _No, not likely._ His footsteps on the plank platform at Hogsmeade Station sounded ominous to his ears. Severus heard the whistle of the Hogsmeade Express as it entered the village. Snape's stomach jumped madly as the train ground to a halt. The screeching squeals of the brakes wasn't helping to relax him. Standing on the platform alone made him feel vulnerable. The conductor hit the switch to allow the passengers to depart. Witches and Wizards streamed from the myriad doors. Severus didn't see her, knots in his stomach twisted and wrenched at his guts.

"Hey there," Hermione pulled at his hand. She didn't look the same. Severus couldn't speak, he took in her tailored jacket and blue jeans, multi-coloured scarf and barret, and the simple ladies' dress gloves. Her hair was shorter, it curled delicately from under the handmade barret. She smiled tentatively, but found her voice. "The glasses look good."

Severus gave a start. "Yes, ah thank you. Someone told me if I needed them, then I'd be a fool not to wear them. I don't fancy myself a fool." Remembering himself, Severus offered her an arm. "Do you have bags Ms. Granger?"

Blushing furiously, "please call me Hermione, and no, my trunk is shrunk and in my pocket. Thank you for asking." Taking his proffered arm felt unmistakably intimate.

Snape played with the word, _Hermione._ Her name rolled around his head like a loose marble on a magic carpet, so far to fall. "How was your trip so far Hermione?" Saying her name made his tongue feel sort of numb and strange.

"It was very pleasant. I enjoyed a compartment to myself and a nice cup of tea while watching the countryside roll by." She looked up into his face.

"Lovely." Severus was startled as the train departed with noisy whistling. "I'm sure we should move along."

The man and woman both struggled with unexpected shyness. The walk up to the castle was dotted with pleasant if impersonal conversation. "I received your letter," Severus inanely pat his breast pocket in illustration. "We have several hours before dinner, would you like to take tea with me in the herb garden?"

"Yes, that will be just fine." Hermione took in the scenery, "strange how everything changes but somehow stays the same."

"I'm not sure I follow you." Snape admitted.

"Looking around me, at the castle and the grounds, everything is exactly the way I remember it." She stopped to peer closely at him. "You as well, you are just as I remember you. Somehow, I see everything differently."

Severus felt slightly nervous under her scrutiny. "I expect I'm just a creature of habit, disinclined to change just for the sake of it." Wanting to deflect her attention from him. "You, on the other hand have changed a great deal." He recounted all the changes that he had noted since collecting her from the train station.

"Yes, I think it was time for me to change. Now that I have you here, I should thank you. Your letters were a great comfort to me, especially in the beginning. It made the transition easier." She ended simply.

They settled down at the little table in the herb garden. The heady sweet and pungent scents filled their nostrils and invaded their brains pleasantly. While they drank their tea Hermione broke the quiet. "I missed you Severus. I didn't want to be too forward, but it think I should tell you that I've thought of you often; more perhaps than I let on in our correspondence."

It was Severus' turn to blush, "you are very kind Hermione."

Rather serious Hermione clarified, "Severus, it's not my intent to be 'kind, for what difference it may make.'" She tugged off her gloves and lay a hand on his. "I want you to know how I feel." She gripped his hand, hoping that he understood.

Severus shifted in his chair slightly, "I don't know what to say." Truly unable to respond further, he pulled her hand close to plant a lingering kiss on her pale soft skin.

Reacting more boldly than she felt, Hermione combed the fingers of her free hand though his hair. "Say, kiss me." She bit her lip nervously. Hermione was a stomach jump away from giggling.

Sensing that the tension needed to be broken he smirked a bit. "Misplaced your Gryffindor? Last time I saw you, you hadn't hesitated to climb into my lap." Severus was the recipient of a world class indignant look.

"Why you! Severus Snape," she tilted her nose up a bit. "You've done some feet shuffling too, since I stepped off the train." Summing up the rest of her feelings in a heart-felt, "hurrumphh."

"That's much better. Proud and bold and the lot." Snape stood pulling her with him. "I'm a Slytherin, I'm allowed to remain discreet until the coast is clear." He kissed Hermione, fire licked up his thighs. "Yes, I'm glad I'm a Slytherin."

Looking curiously interested, "since when is the Slytherin mascot a chicken?" Snape's mouth formed a perfect 'O' at the challenge.

Snape grinned deviously and kissed her again. Humming with pleasure against her warm soft lips. "I missed you as well."

"In a couple of days I'm scheduled to visit my parents. Hopefully, they won't turn me away. I have my doubts but it's something I have to do." A little embarrassed, "Severus can you do me a favour?"

"If it's in my power." Snape acquiesced.

"If your not busy, would you please go with me. For moral support, I don't know if I can handle that kind of rejection alone." Scrutinizing Severus for his truth in action.

"You won't feel strange taking such an old man to visit your parents? I should think your parents would take a dim view of it, and they would certainly think something is going on between us."

"Well to answer your question, I will not feel strange at all taking you with me. And don't say you're old, it's utterly ridiculous considering you could live to be two hundred years old. And as far as I have anything to say on the matter, there is something going on between us. You took my life, as wretched as it was, and helped me fix it. You supported me the best way you could, and every time I took a dive you had me use my strengths to get myself back up. I have great respect, trust...and affection for you. Severus..." But she couldn't say anything else, choked up with emotion.

"Hermione of course I'll go. Can I hex them if they upset you?" Hermione gurgled with tear-stained laughter. Severus caressed the woman in his arms. Such a strange feeling, Hermione wasn't a kid any more, that much was obvious. She certainly didn't seem fragile any more, her confidence was reassuring. A pop-up thunder shower rolled in, soaking them in short order. They took shelter under the eaves. There out of the warm summer rain, they exchanged touch for touch, kiss for kiss, giving license to the feelings held at bay for so long.

In the aftermath of the rain, the surrounding verdant world wrapped them in a sultry embrace. The sun evaporating the rain in steamy plumes. Their hair and clothes dishevelled, as much from rain as shared passion. They both looked bedraggled, "let's get you inside. You can fill in all the blanks from your latest letter." Content with that idea, they made their way to Severus' chambers. "About dinner, what would you like to do?"

Hermione settling onto the divan, "we can eat here. I'm not fussed about it. Nothing fancy, at least not tonight."

Pouring them each a brandy, "not a problem. I'll just tell them to bring us two of what they're making shall I?" Hermione approved, pleased. "In your letter you said you'd be going onto another learning institution?" Handing her the brandy.

"That is actually the best part of my news. I will be taking Flitwick's post at the beginning of the term. I'll be seeing a lot of you." Playfully she ran her hand up his leg to the juncture where thigh meets groin.

"Ms. Granger!" Severus chided playfully. "Unhand me before I'm forced to take action." Setting her brandy down and taking his to join it, Hermione fisted his shirt-front pulling him to her. Thrilled at her bravado Severus exclaimed,"Gryffindors, never take 'no' for an answer." _Thank Merlin._ Hermione's hair fanned out in wavy wisps against the seat of the divan. He couldn't say anything for a long moment. Gazing down at the amazingly brilliant, and attractive woman with arrant hands. "You aren't playing fair."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Hermione teased and toyed. "It was you who reminded me to live up to my Gryffindor heritage." In an impossibly swift movement his trousers where unbuttoned. Severus gasped as she took hold of him. Hissing on an intake of air, his eyes closed soaking up her touch. As if Hermione could become one with him for willing it. She pulled him to her with her free hand. She spoke his name huskily against his lips. "I want you Severus. I won't be put off any longer."

His eyes shot open. "Hermione, are you sure?" She was, he could see that clearly enough. "Let's go to my room, we will be more comfortable." She extracted her naughty hand from beneath his clothes. Severus kissed her with great affection.

He hadn't bothered buttoning his trousers. Severus stiffened slightly as they entered his bedroom chamber, _no one else had been in here for a long time._ Hermione noted the change in his demeanour. Straight forward she turns to him, "Severus, you and I are going to make love. You have nothing to worry about. I've already applied a contraception charm. I'm ready for you." Severus and Hermione undressed one another placing licks and nips and kisses on newly revealed skin. For several long moments they explored one another, taking a leisurely pace to the bed. She was as pleased to find that Severus wasn't as underfed as he looked; as Severus was to see Hermione in his bed.

Snuggled under the down duvet, their warm moist skin pressed as they held one another. "Severus, I always knew there was more to you than meets the eye, but you really are the whole package."

"Yes, about that. Hermione as you may know I've only ever loved two women. The first was never meant to be mine. I can't play games Hermione. I'm not made that way." With her head resting on his chest, she could feel his heart keep time. "I would like to keep my second love always. But can you feel that way for me?"

"Severus, I've never loved anyone else, beyond friendship and brotherly affection. You should know too, that I don't give myself away wantonly, quite the opposite actually. I hung on to something you said to me once about the difference between virginity and virtue. At the time I think I was too surprised by your words to really take them in, but when I came to you I brought my virtue with me. Severus I do want more, I need more. I need the kind of love and care that you gave me early on. At the time I hadn't really seen it for what it was, but I understand now."

Her hair softly clung to his fingers as he combed neat paths through. "That sounds serious." Severus said mildly. "Are you sure?"

"I am sure, and since I'll be living in the castle, we'll have plenty of time to find out what it would mean for both of us." Turning her head slightly, popping one of his nipples into her mouth, humming her delight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer - I don't own anything you recognize from the Harry Potter-verse. **

**Kindling**

**Neutral Ground**

**

* * *

  
**

The Grangers and Severus Snape settled into a table overlooking the reservoir. The atmosphere of the restaurant was pleasantly comfortable without being overly casual. After the server scuttled away from the tense table with drink and food orders in hand, Hermione broke the quiet. "Mum, Dad, I don't want you to be mad at me any more. Now that everything has settled down. I want you to know that I made the most of my education. I graduated top of my class, with additional honours. I hoped to make you proud. I want to happy together again."

"Hermione, we know all of that already; it was all in your letters." Mrs. Granger looked sad.

"You...read them?" Hermione had no idea her parents had paid any attention to them at all, she had never received a single reply. "I figured you just binned them as soon as they came." Studying her napkin she said very quietly, "you never wrote back. I thought you didn't love me any more." Actually she figured no one loved her.

After the incident; the only strand of familiarity and stability had been Severus Snape. He had owled her regularly. Their letters were conversational and necessarily neutral. During her university years, Hermione was too far away to hope for anything beyond simple concern and friendship. As a result, Severus and Hermione corresponded religiously.

Mrs. Granger unfroze long enough to retrieve a stack of letters from her bag. "Since you never came home to visit, there was no way to rectify the problem." The stack contained some two hundred letters tied with postal-grade twine. Her Mum gave her the letters, each marked. 'Return to Sender.' "After a while, the letters became something of a journal." Hermione couldn't see any more, as her eyes fogged with emotion. Severus and Mr. Granger had silently decided to ask the server to prepare their food 'to go'.

The quartet ended up taking the food back to the Granger home after a long car ride full of explanation, questions and tension on all sides. Ultimately Hermione skirted the rape issue in favour of an itinerary of plans for the future. "Mum, that was in the past. I can't change the past. I do, however have some control over the future. I'll teach Charms for the foreseeable future, I have a research project I'm trying to get the Ministry of Magic to fund. Now that I've returned for good I wish to fill my life back up with family," squeezing Severus' hand tightly, "and friends."

Hermione hadn't wanted to part from her parents, however her tension headache wasn't receding. Setting a date to come back on Sunday when the Dental Practice was closed, they left.

**~*~**

Curled up in bed after headache relieving sex, Hermione's hand was roaming free-range. "My Dad thinks you're Jack the Ripper." Petals of laughter unfurled from the petite woman.

Clenching his jaw in defiance. "Good thing I've never let public opinion stop me from doing precisely what I wanted."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- Thank you J.K. Rowling for granting this indulgence.**

**Author's Note- Thank you everyone for joining me for another instalment of Kindling**

**Date Modified- January 31, 2010**

**Kindling**

**Settling In**

* * *

"Let it be said, that Filius Flitwick is an exceptional Charms Master, and a man of simple solutions." Severus fanned the scent of the Owlery away from his offended nostrils.

"Very funny. I'm working on the problem as we speak." Hermione finger played across the page glissando. It was indeed both inconvenient to be next to the Owlery, because of the smell and traffic but also the persistent draft.

Severus was amused at Hermione's level of concentration. Taking a seat by the fire, Severus chuckled as he propped his feet up on the fireplace fender. Offhandedly, "which are you working the smell or the draft?"

Impatient and harried the new Charms Mistress answered, "whichever I come to first."

"Why not work on both at once?" Severus asked genially.

"Both? I don't think I could work on both at once. I'm good Severus, but I think that's pushing it a bit."

"I don't." Smugly ordered up tea.

"As you are Potions' Master and I'm the Charms Mistress, what would you know about it?" She hadn't spared at look at the man who sipped at his tea gracefully.

"A lot, actually." Severus ran the edge of the spoon along the rim of the tea cup and tapped the gold against china.

Hermione was angry and decided to let it loose. "If you're so damn brilliant, fix it then."

Lazily he said while getting to his feet, "Filius had a temperamental owl who used to bite. The beast's name escapes me at the moment, however, the important part is that the owl would bite Filius in the night. The floor is cold all year but especially in winter; so Filius built a little door that the owl could fly through in the middle of the night, without Filius having to get out of bed. See here." Pointing his wand to the tiny door in the upper wall, Severus closed the portal; effectively stopping the draft and a short time later the smell receded. "He always kept ever-scented flowers on his desk, I'm inclined to say that the flowers were more because he liked flowers." Severus shrugged.

Hermione closed the tome carefully and stared hard at her colleague. The end of Severus' mouth curled, Hermione burst out laughing. "I think I'm a little on edge, too worried about failing." She gratefully sat. "I need a break." Watching Severus carefully, gauging his reaction she asked, "remember when I said there were outstanding matters I must attend to?" Severus inclined his head. He was certainly reserving judgement until he found out what it had been about. "After seeing Mum and Dad, I have no doubt in my mind that whatever else happens they still love me." Hermione turned her back to Severus so she could get a grip on herself. "I need to go see Harry and Ginny. And I need to go see Ron too." Hermione pulled her robes up to her face and sobbed.

Severus had risen to comfort her, _he knew it was not easy for her. Hermione had come so far since the rape, brave and true_. She shook and let it all out; Severus just held her. Hermione was physically and emotionally exhausted by the crying which eventually jerked and bumped to a halt. Severus wrapped a loose curl around his finger just living in the moment. Considering the woman, brilliant, attractive and shapely; somehow it seemed impossible that she truly saw him for the man he had always been but unable to share with anyone. She clung so tightly to him, his mind fairly buzzed with the sense of pride it filled him with. From the moment she had entered his office that Saturday morning, he had been amazed that she could make him feel so strong and in command, at the same time completely useless in the face of her fear and anguish. "You have me completely vexed my dear." Her hazel eyes reflected some of the surrounding red. "Would you like me to accompany you, or would you prefer me to wait here for you?" He hoped that she could tell that he'd save her from any and all hurt if he could prevent it, because he knew couldn't he say it.

She straightened up and fussed over her dishevelled appearance. "I'm sorry about that. Thank you Severus I needed that I think. As for my social calls, I think I'll go it alone."

The woman in his arms was so tiny and yet she seemed to surround him. Hermione held him as much as he held her. "Are you sure?"

Pursing her lips, Hermione lost the frightened look. "Yes," she was very definitely sure. "Severus, whatever happens in with Harry or Ginny, I have Mum and Dad. Maybe I have you?"

"You must think me quite the lady's man if you expect that I run around rescuing damsels then taking them as lovers." Severus could help but smirk at himself, and his own presumption.

"Sounds like a bad plot from a terribly banal fiction romance," Hermione couldn't contain her laughter. "You are so cerebral."

Severus assumed that her remark was complementary, given the way her hands snaked through his Byzantine layers of clothing. "Shall we repair to some place less vertical?"

~*~

AN: Thank you for being patient with the update. VS


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- **Thank you J.K. Rowling for granting this indulgence.

**Author's Note- **long chapter, we are nearing the end.

**Date Modified-February 4, 2010  
**

**Kindling**

**Hole In My Heart**

**

* * *

  
**

**~*~**

A nervous nausea washed over Hermione as she padded through Godric's Hollow. The monument, the little church and its bone yard, none of it seemed quite real and somehow too real. _Seeing Harry again here of all places; they nearly lost their lives that night. The fear churned in her guts, Nagini, Voldemort, the graves, Madam Bagshot's corpse. She didn't want to think about it, it was unavoidable really. Then, like now Ron had been heavy on her mind. Then she was worrying whether he had gotten home safely, and worried about Harry and how he would cope. Harry. _

Standing at the gate Hermione marshalled her reserves. "Harry Potter," she spoke to the gate.

"State your business, then be gone with you." The gate answered.

"Listen here Harry Bloody Potter you come talk to me or I'll blast this gate down and come after you." Hermione shouted at the unmoving gate.

"Try it," the gate baited.

"You've been warned Harry Potter." Aiming her wand at the gate, she blasted the thing off the hinges. Stepping inside the front garden, Hermione repaired the gate. Turning back to the path, Harry was at his anger apex. There were only a couple of metres from one another. Both had their wands at their sides, staring searchingly. Harry's hair and face was a scraggly mess, and his clothes unkempt. "I haven't forgotten how to be a Gryffindor, you know."

"Taking 'no' for an answer was never your strong suit." Hermione quirked a smile at that, Harry was more than right.

"Each of us has room for improvement, I suppose." Moving with purpose toward him, "For example, you need a shave, a trim, clean clothes and something other than house slippers on your feet." Showing off her Charms' skills, she easily amended each point.

Harry hadn't had time to raise his wand to prevent her, from improving upon his current state. "Who asked you anyway. Think you are just going to turn-up out of blue-blazes and..." waving his hand feebly trying to admonish and make his point to his old friend.

"I missed you Harry." She took his hand. "I want to talk to you, and I think you should listen."

"You do, do you?" Thin lips tightened, Harry turned and returned to the interior leaving Hermione to follow.

The shades were pulled down making it extremely dark on the inside, once Hermione opened them she was left in disbelief at the squalid condition Harry was living in. She couldn't begin to describe it. _Merlin, this place isn't fit for man nor beast._ Hermione knew that Harry could clean the house in a trice, _so why was it so dirty, filthy actually?_

The Saviour of the Wizarding World flopped down on what was probably a sofa given its size and shape. "Harry I'm back in the country permanently. Can I help you in some way?"

"I could have helped you Hermione, but you didn't come to me; why should I trust my vulnerable state to you?" Harry sneered to hide his hurt. _The hurt had been his constant companion since that mid-spring day when she point-blank refused to talk to him, then her masterful evasion when he turned up in the dungeons. If she'd only have talked to him,_ Harry had beat that dead horse time and time again. _It had not done him any good then, it seemed reasonable that it would not help him now._ Hermione was on the verge of saying something but the churning emotion behind Harry's eyes broke loose. Harry stood, "I've got a news bulletin for you Hermione Granger. You were like a sister to me, one I failed," pointing a stiff finger into his chest. When you left, no goodbye, no see you later, have you any idea what that was like for me? It was worse than my parents dying; I never got to know them, I didn't struggle with them for life, knowing that I could count on them when all else failed. Despised all of my life, all of it Hermione; you and the Weasleys were the best and worse thing that ever happened to me. You all, filled a huge hole in my heart," Harry pounded his fist into his chest. "Then in one fell swoop had it all taken away from me. Gone, both of you... I could have helped Hermione. I regret that I didn't break into Snape's stores and steal some Veritaserum and make you tell me. I thought...you know what I thought." Harry wiped his running nose on the sleeve of his shirt.

Hermione was calm if tearful. "Have some perspective, I didn't know who did it. It could have been you, how was I to know?" Harry made a derisive noise and Hermione countered. "No Harry, think about it. I was raped by someone in Gryffindor Tower, I was knocked-out with no idea who did it. It could have been any of my male house-mates. What do you think I was going through, I couldn't be sure who it was, if there had been a chance of pregnancy or if anyone believed me? No one, not me or anyone else would want to believe that of a friend or house-mate."

"How come you didn't confide in Ginny?" Harry spat, "if you couldn't trust me."

"Do you think Ginny would have been receptive to the possibility that you, Ron or Neville could have done something like that? If you do, then I don't what makes you so sure. Her brother Harry...Okay, listen to me Harry; if I had targeted someone, used my status as Head Girl to extract sexual favours from say Neville, do you think you could have readily believed it of me. More to the point Harry would you have believed Neville, and stood by Neville if I had chosen to deny it? It had been a mercy that Ron confessed." Stepping closer to Harry to place a hand on his shoulder, "I didn't know it hadn't been you."

"That's ridiculous, I'd never..." Harry countered.

"Would you have thought Ron was capable of doing what he did? That wasn't a spur of the moment decision, that was planned Harry. And Harry do you know that Ron had never pressured me for sex?" Directing his face back toward her, "I'm sorry Harry, I'm sorry for everything. You were like a little brother to me."

Harry's face twitched, "little is it?" Standing a little straighter Harry was at least two decimetres taller than her.

"You know what I mean." They embraced, both shaking from emotion. The years apart melted away as they held each other. "Harry, I am so sorry."

"Me too." Harry cleared his throat. "Have you seen Ginny yet?"

"No, she's next on my list." Hermione admitted.

Letting go of Hermione he studied her features, "list?"

_Harry was in for many surprises._ "When I got back from the States, I went to drop my stuff off at Hogwarts."

Harry interrupted, "Hogwarts?"

"Make us some tea, hmm?" Hermione grinned at Harry remembering himself. She followed him into the kitchen and began her explanation. "I will be taking Flitwick's position as Charms teacher."

"Awfully big shoes to fill." They both laughed.

"Yes, the term hasn't even started and it is already apparent to me that I have a lot to learn." Laughing at her own high-strung approach.

"Back to the list." Harry poured the tea.

"I go to Hogwarts and drop my stuff off. I asked Severus to go with me to visit my parents. The whole time- "

Harry closed his eyes and turned his head, "wait." Hand at shoulder-level as though wanting to grip something that wasn't there. "Snape, what?"

"Before you get excited just listen, then I'll let you stomp and shout and ask all sorts of impertinent questions." Giving his arm a little shake, he looked at her biting on his lips to keep from saying anything. She explained about the letters and her fear that she was truly all alone in the world. Now that was settled she needed to see him. "You'll know that I need to see Ginny now that I have had a chance to talk to you." Eye-balling him cautiously as she preceded. "After I see Ginny, then my next stop is Ronald."

Harry looked hard at his tea cup then threw it- tea and all against the wall. He turned his back and left the kitchen.

"Listen to me Harry," Hermione followed him. "Harry, I need closure. I just need to say my peace, that's all. Harry, I want to be whole again." Laying a hand on his arm, "Harry, I need this."

Harry looked lost, "first Snape and now Ron. I don't know what to think."

"See here Harry James Potter, Severus has been my support system from day one." Holding a finger in illustration. Harry was about to protest. "Yes, I know Harry. I know you would have been there for me, and I know that now. I know you care about me and that means so much to me. Now if you'll let me continue, Severus and I quite close though...it felt right."

Pinching the bridge of his nose and squinting his eyes shut, "I'm sure I don't want to know but by close you mean..."

"Yes Harry, Severus and I are intimate. I'm not asking you to fall in love with the man." Hermione amused at her mental images.

"He was such an ass, unless he's changed a lot I can't imagine him making Witch Weekly's Top 1000 Eligible Wizards List." Harry found the situation incomprehensible.

"Harry," Hermione was trying not to grin. "No, Severus is as Severus always is; smug, extremely clever, quiet and intense." Harry groaned hearing that last bit.

"He's old enough to be your father Hermione, and that's no joke." Shaking his head in disbelief, he padded back to the kitchen to get another cup of tea and clean up the previous. "I don't get it." Putting that out of his mind for the moment he resumed sipping from his cup, "when you visit Ronald would you like me to go?"

"No, I think I need to be alone for that. If it would be all right with you, can I come see you when I'm through?" Chuckling sadly, "I'll probably be a mess."

"Of course. I don't expect you'll want to talk about it but if you do, I'll listen." Harry pulled her to him, "I went to see him too. You're lucky you left the country when you did, it was a mess here. Rita got in my face and I hexed her." Hermione made a noise of shock. "Oh yeah, it was quite satisfying. After all she put me through during the Tri-Wizard, it's the least she deserves." Her knit beret tickled his nose. "I know I didn't say anything before about it, but you look great. Quite an improvement over last time I saw you."

"That isn't a stretch. I expect everyone was a little surprised at my Head's speech. The entire student body and teachers probably thought I was piss drunk." Hermione shrugged modestly, "I'd do it all over again." Wiping her eyes, "Harry I need to go. I think I need a nap."

"You're going?" Harry did not look happy. "You just got here."

Looking at her watch, "I arrived in Godric's Hollow four hours ago. Harry, I will be back. Clean your house, it looks like it needs a good scrubbing." With a hug and a kiss Hermione was on her way.

**~*~**

**

* * *

  
**

**Author's Note Thank you everyone for reading. Until next chapter. VS**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- **Thank you J.K. Rowling for granting this indulgence.

**Date Modified-February 5, 2010  
**

**Kindling**

**Seeing Red**

**

* * *

  
**

**~*~**

Late summer pollen filled the air in the pleasant lanes of Ottery St. Catchpole. Hermione waded through waist-high dry grasses to reach the Burrow. When Hermione entered the yard, she spied a redhead peeking through the window. Not knowing what kind of reception she was about to receive- Hermione didn't hurry.

The ruddy freckles dotting creamy skin, framed by a great sheet of straight red hair burst into a glorious sunrise. Ginny hurtled out of the dooryard, vaulted the chickens and grabbed Hermione screaming her joy. "I knew you'd come back, I knew it. I told everyone, 'don't worry Hermione will come back to us good as new.' Quite a bit better than good by the looks of you. Let me get a proper look at you." Wiping her eyes, "you look great. You still have the beret I made you, I missed you so much. I can't believe it, everyone one will be thrilled." Hugging her fiercely again, Ginny all but carried Hermione into her third favourite place in the world. Ginny called for anyone in-residence to join them in the kitchen.

Hermione was nearly smothered by all of the red-haired people as they mounted a proper welcome, one by one. The weather was just right for their late tea in the garden.

Hermione caught a look at her frightening reflection in the loo's mirror and decided to call it a night. "Ginny, tomorrow I'm going to see Ron. I have to, surely you realize that." Hermione was relieved to see that Ginny did understand, "afterwards I promised Harry I'd come to see him, if you wanted to be there when I finish my business, I would be happy for the extra company." Hermione hoped Ginny would be there.

"Don't be stupid, of course I'll be there. I can't tell you how happy I am that you are back." Ginny and Hermione hugged once more.

~*~

Hermione didn't say anything when she saw Severus on her return to the castle, she didn't have to. Silently and tenderly Severus made love to her, wanting all of her emotional 'hurts' to go away. She could find comfort in the arms of the man who, time and time again exceeded any and all expectations- real or otherwise.

~*~

"Ronald, I've come to say my peace." Hermione fought the uncertain quaver in her voice, ploughing on in true Gryffindor-fashion. "The day after, do you know that I took a potion to prevent a potential pregnancy. It was easy enough to do at the time. Over the years it became clear to me that I had to come to terms with all of my losses. To get over the loss and pain of betrayal, I named them. I just knew I would have been pregnant with twins as they run in my family as well." Sucking back tears, "I named them Gred and Feorge for your brothers. They would have been mischievous sort, getting into trouble and falling in love with life, and they would have looked like you: too tall, long nosed, freckled and a perfect ginger colouring. I will never get to know them Ronald, which is as much your fault as mine. I lost so much that day, so much. That said, I know that you lost more than me; because I still have Severus, Harry, Ginny and your family and my Mum and Dad and more love than I could hope for; you have nothing. I don't have anything else to say so, good-bye Ronald, rest in peace." Hermione conjured white tulips to grow around the headstone then she left the lonely spot.

~*~

"Oh no." Hermione cursed to herself, obviously Harry and Ginny were tying one on. Wizard Wrock filtered out of the house. Opening the gate and heading straight in, she found herself bowled over upon entering the little house in Godric's Hallow. All of the surviving members of the D.A. were there. Hermione couldn't believe it.

After much toasting, embracing and renewed fellowship, Hermione bid them good-evening. Exhausted from the most important day of her healing process, full of love and forgiveness. Hermione felt whole again.

It was with great ease and a full heart that she held Severus in their warm tangle looking forward to the promise of a shared future.

**~*~**

**The End**

**~*~**

**

* * *

  
**

**Author's Note Thank you everyone for joining me, I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing ****Kindling.**** Be The Peace, Varity Sinning**


End file.
